breaking_benjamin_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Hummel
Jeremy Hummel (born December 8, 1973) is the former drummer of the rock band Breaking Benjamin. He co-wrote and recorded their debut album, Saturate, as well as the follow-up platinum album, We Are Not Alone. He was also on the EP "So Cold", which contains an acoustic version of the title track as well as 2 previously unreleased studio tracks; 'Blow Me Away' & 'LadyBug'. The latter of which is a fan favorite from the band's years of playing in and around their home-town of Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. There are also 2 live tracks recorded in Allentown, Pennsylvania which were not recorded with Hummel.[1] Both are from the 'We Are Not Alone' album. The "So Cold" EP was released on a national level in November 2004.The sales were notable nationally. The EP is now out-of-print. Breaking Benjamin Controversy In September 2004, after the recording of We Are Not Alone, while on approximately 6 weeks of paternity leave for the birth of his first child, Hummel was relieved of his duties in the band. Benjamin Burnley, vocalist and co-founder of Breaking Benjamin, called Hummel on September 7, 5 days after the birth of Hummel's son Julian, to tell him he was being replaced. Burnley has stated that there was a chemistry issue. Subsequently, on September 28, 2005, Hummel filed an 11 count federal lawsuit against the remaining members of Breaking Benjamin, as well as its management, claiming he was not paid for songs he helped write. The suit was settled for an undisclosed amount. Current Career Hummel continues his career as an independent artist, doing studio work, instructing, and writing for Modern Drummer magazine. He is composing and playing with Sunbury rock cover group Into the Spin. Hummel is also a member of the ambient/acid-jazz band Electric Volcano Experiment with guitarist Alex Callenberger and bassist Andy Seal. He also performs with various artists including Bret Alexander of Saturation Acres. Hummel and Alexander are also currently co-producing Evolution of Sound, the first EP album by Harrisburg band Drop of Grey. In 2012, Jeremy became an online drum lesson instructor for YourMusicMuse.com. Equipment While on tour with Breaking Benjamin, Hummel used Pearl Drums and Paiste Cymbals. Now, Hummel is currently endorsed by Pearl Drums and Sabian cymbals. In 2012, Hummel switched drum companies and now endorses Ludwig drums. Drum set: Masterworks Series, Emerald Green w/ Tamo, Gold hardware: *20x18 bass drum - 10 ply (2 tamo/2 birch/6 mahogany and double bass pedal) *10x6.5 tom - 6 ply (2 tamo/2 mahogany/2 birch) *12x8.5 tom - 6 ply (2 tamo/2 mahogany/2 birch) *16x12 floor tom - 6 ply (2 tamo/2 mahogany/2 birch) *13x5 snare drum - 20 ply (2 tamo/14 maple/4 birch) Cymbals: Sabian: *HHX 13" Stage Hats *AAX 10" Splash *HHX 20" Power Ride *Paragon 19" China *Paragon 16" Crash *Paragon 20" Crash Personal Life Jeremy lives in central Pennsylvania. He still does drumming and endorses Ludwig Drums. He is still endorsing Sabian Cymbals. References "Breaking Benjamin Underground". The Shallow Bay. Retrieved 2011-10-18. External Links *Official site *Until We Rise *Electric Volcano Experiment *Drop of Grey *Online Drum Instructor